Mutants on Deck
by Empress Akitla
Summary: A mercenary mission leads Ida and Victor to meet the students on board and Ida befriends a few of them. When the target takes hostages, some of the students as well as Logan and Kayla get drug into the situation. It could get deadly...


**Note: This is what happens when you watch the "Suite Life on Deck" right after watching "X-Men Origins". For some of you who have been reading my other story "Hunted" and have seen into the far future where Ida and Victor get together, then you're not surprised. Please still read "Hunted" as I'm trying to update it when I can. This is just the first chapter, so it's kinda slow...forgive me...**

* * *

The S.S. Tipton pushed through the shallow waters of the port as it made its way back out to sea. It was full of new passengers that were being watched by some of the students on deck.

One of the watchers had a husky build, shaggy blonde hair, and went by the name of Zack. Next to him stood his twin brother's roommate, Woody. He had thick, curly brown hair, braces, and a chubbier build. The two teenage boys were watching the passengers pass through the lobby, their hopes set on finding a pretty girl.

"What about that one?" Woody pointed to a brown haired girl pulling along a suitcase.

"Nah, see the luggage locks? That means she insecure and won't easily trust you," Zack shook his head. "Didn't I already teach you that?"

"I forgot," Woody shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, do you know where they're all gonna be?" Zack raised his eyebrows as he asked that question.

"The buffet?" Woody replied hopefully.

Zack slapped a hand over his face and said, "No, the Sky Deck! That's where half of the people go once they get on."

"Oh," Woody followed Zack as they set out on their never ending search for girls.

* * * *

"So Bailey, how's your report coming along?" Cody asked as he and his girlfriend walked around the Sky Deck, which was swarming with passengers.

"Great! I'm doing my report on how some animals are born with two heads," Bailey answered as she brushed her sandy brown hair out of her face.

"Mine's on how some cows are born with six legs," Cody smiled and looked around at the passengers. "There're a lot of different cultures on deck this time."

"I can't wait 'til we get out to sea again," Bailey sighed and leaned up against the railing and looked out to the open ocean. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Not as beautiful as you," Cody answered with a sweet grin.

"Cody, you're so sweet!" Bailey smiled brilliantly and looked out to the sparking blue water.

* * * *

Two passengers were already up in their rooms on level six. They had separate rooms but the wall out on their balconies could open up so the balconies could adjoin. Both of them were mercenaries, but they kept that one secret.

"Man, it's been a long time since I've been on a ship," the female said. Her short black hair with red tips fluttered as a sea breeze swept up on her balcony.

"When was the last time you were on a ship?" the man asked. He had a low, smooth voice.

"Twenty years ago. That's when I got shot in the head," the female answered. "It was a mercenary mission too."

"Ida, every time something interesting happens in your life it was on a mercenary mission," the man teased.

"Same thing with you, Victor," Ida turned to the other balcony and smiled. "You know, I always thought that the right guy for me would be one who stays at home and does everything he'd told to do."

"Guess you found out the guy for you is exactly the opposite," Victor replied with a smug grin. "And I never even thought I'd find a girl tough enough for me."

"And here she is, standing on your balcony," Ida fiddled with the engagement ring on her middle finger. "Okay, I'm going up to the Sky Deck."

"Shouldn't we start looking for _our_ target?" Victor stressed the word 'our', knowing very well that his fiancé would complete a mission by herself.

"Best place to start is looking for our mouse is where all the other mice are," Ida turned back to her room and stopped for a second. "Meet me up there."

"Yeah," Victor called back.

Ida stopped before leaving to actually open up the safe inside one of the cupboards. She slipped off her ring and pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and stuck them both in there. Once she was sure the safe was locked, Ida went out into the hallway and made her way up to the Sky Deck.

* * * *

Up on the Sky Deck, a black haired woman stood, looking out to the sea. It was the first time she'd been on a ship of this size. A sea breeze brushed against her face and she smiled.

Ida made it up to the Sky Deck without anyone questioning her about her claws. If they asked, she told them it was just a rare condition with her nails. They usually bought it.

"It's nice up here," Ida whispered to herself as a soothing breeze hit her. It felt good to be somewhere where she didn't have to worry about wearing clothes that covered most of her body. She was wearing a black tank top, black cargo shorts, and flip-flops.

Her attention was turned to a familiar looking woman. She was wearing a lilac t-shirt, white shorts, and sandals. Ida snickered and ran up to her. She tapped her shoulder.

"Ida? What are you doing here?" the woman asked, knowing that if Ida was around, Victor was soon to follow.

"Don't get excited Kayla, Victor and I aren't here to bother you and Logan," Ida motioned for her to calm down with her hands. "We're on a…uh… 'business trip'."

"Fine," Kayla trusted Ida but didn't trust her fiancé. "Just don't get us involved."

"I've already told Victor to leave Logan alone," Ida rolled her gray-blue eyes. "Whether or not he'll listen…"

"So, how long have you known that we were on this ship?" Kayla asked, changing the subject.

"Since Logan went off in the metal detector while we were going through security," Ida giggled. "I just about died laughing, so did Victor. And then that phony story about having that metal plate in his head? It was just too funny."

"It was the best we could come up with," Kayla chuckled. "I don't think he was too happy then but he's cooled off now."

* * * *

Zack and Woody had finally made it onto the Sky Deck and now they were scanning it for girls that didn't have a guy by their side. Zack's hawk eyes spotted two of them leaning against the railing.

"Two hotties, twelve o'clock," Zack sauntered over to them with Woody close behind. "Hello ladies, finding your way around the ship okay?"

"We're fine, thanks," Ida looked over at Kayla and winked. They were going to have some fun with these two boys.

"I'm Zack," he leaned up against the rail beside Ida.

"And I'm Woodford," Woody tried to imitate Zack's actions and leaned up against the rail beside Kayla.

"I'm Ida," Ida held out her hand, making sure the young boy saw her claws.

"Nice nails," Zack passed them off, he'd seen stranger things, and kissed her hand gently.

"I'm Kayla," Kayla held out her hand and Woody gently kissed it as well.

"Aren't these some fine gentlemen Kayla?" Ida asked teasingly.

"I'd say so," Kayla replied.

"Would you ladies excuse us for a moment?" Zack asked kindly.

"Sure," Ida made a little smile, careful not to reveal her fangs.

Zack grabbed Woody and walked off to the smoothie counter. Both boys had beaming smiles on their faces. Sure, the women looked a little older than them but that was fine.

"These girls are so ours!" Zack cheered quietly.

As the boys were whispering, a well muscled man walked behind them and over to the girls. He saw Ida and started talking with her until she calmed him down. Kayla whispered something in his ear and pointed to the two boys. At first it looked like he wasn't going to do it but gave in after Ida made a pleading motion.

"Come on," Zack and Woody walked back over to the girls, oblivious to the man who was just walking away. "So ladies, do you have dinner dates tonight?"

"Aren't you boys sweet," Ida nodded her head. "I'd love to go if I could. Kayla?"

"Sure," Kayla had to try hard to keep from laughing as her husband walked up behind the two boys.

"Too bad I'm taking her out to dinner tonight," the man smiled as both boys whipped around.

"And you are?" Woody asked defensively.

"His name is Logan," Kayla replied. "He's my husband."

"You're married?!" Zack questioned. "Why didn't you tell Woody that you were married?"

"They just wanted to play a little trick on you," Logan wrapped his arm around Kayla. "Trust me; I've been the butt of a lot of their tricks."

"Sorry Woody," Kayla said as she and Logan walked past the two boys.

"Darnet," Woody huffed as he turned his back on Zack and Ida and walked away.

"So, are you still free?" Zack turned hopefully to Ida.

Ida smirked and replied, "Why don't you ask him?"

Zack turned around slowly to the tall man standing over him. He was wearing a black button up shirt, black jeans, and black boots. At the end of his fingers were claws like Ida's, except they were clear in color, rather than black.

"This is Victor, my fiancé," Ida walked around the boy and over to the man. "Sorry Zack, you might want to try hunting down another girl. I've already been caught."

Zack watched dumbfounded as Ida and Victor walked off together. Man, those girls were tricksters, and he liked that. Unfortunately, one was married and the other was engaged. He'd have to do what Ida said, hunt down another girl that wasn't in a relationship.

* * *

**Note: Please R&R!**


End file.
